


Do or Dye

by misstressed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Black Panther (2018), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstressed/pseuds/misstressed
Summary: [Y/N] was bored. Steve was there to save the day.





	Do or Dye

You hung around the living room on the compound in a plain white shirt and high-waisted camouflaged jogger pants, looking bored. You were at the couch, sitting (lying?) upside down as you changed the channel on the television back and forth.

 

You wanted to do something with someone who was available and willing to do it with you. Maybe play a game or something. However, everyone seemed to be busy.

 

Tony, as per usual, was at the lab. He never seemed to leave the room except for when it was time for lunch or dinner. Natasha was on a mission with Sam. Bucky was probably at the gym lifting weights or something. Rhodey. . . You have no idea where he is. Wanda could be at her room. Vision, you don't know. Meanwhile, there's also Steve, who you also have no clue of his whereabouts. Though you could only guess that he was with the ex-assassin.

 

You dangled your legs in the air as you finally settled on a channel. On the television was the series Game of Thrones. You've never really watched any or at least one of the show's episodes, but no other other channels caught your interest. Maybe you could've settled with watching Animal Planet, but no, not really.

 

From the corners of your eyes, you noticed Steve enter the living room. It looked like he just finished taking a shower.

 

“Hey there, Cap,” you greeted from the couch in a drawling voice. The blond approached and decided to occupy the space besides you. “How was the gym?”

 

“It was alright,” he responded, casting you a glance. “You look bored. Aren't you getting lightheaded at that position?”

 

You smiled at his observation. “Yeah. That's because I am. And no, not really. I'm feeling fine, but I am bored though.”

 

Steve didn't speak after that. He looked at what was displayed on the screen that his teammate was so focused on watching. When he didn't understand one bit of the show on the television, he glanced back at you.

 

“Would you like to do something then?” he suggested, hoping you'd say yes. His question made you perk up and adjust your position to look at him. “We can play a game or go stroll outside and talk. Anything you want.”

 

Your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Let's play a game!” you exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. Steve chuckled at your enthusiasm.

 

“What should we play?”

 

“Do or dye!”

 

Steve tilted his head at your statement, seemingly confused but at the same time suddenly scared. “Die. . .?” he murmured.

 

You giggled and shook your head. “No! Dye! As in, shading or dying your hair in a different color!” you clarified. Steve, with his mouth slightly agape, nodded in understanding. He looked like a puppy–a brave and adorable puppy.

 

“How do we play it?” he asked, interested.

 

“It's kind of like truth or dare, but truth isn't on the choices. You either choose to do the dare or instead let the other person dye your hair with the color of your choice,” you explained. “The game ends when someone finally decides on letting the other dye their hair instead of doing the dare. Are you up for it?”

 

You looked at him expectantly with your charming, doe-like [e/c] eyes. Who would say no to not only a beautiful dame, but also one of the nicest and kindest of all? Surely it wouldn't be Steve.

 

“Of course.” He flashed you smile.

 

You let out a cheer. “Great! Let's play rock, paper, and scissors first,” you said, readying yourself and straightening your posture. Steve changed his seating position and faced her. “Whoever wins gets to decide what the loser has to do, yada yada. Let's go!”

 

Steve brought out two of his fingers to indicate he had used scissors. You, on the other hand, had your palm open, like a paper. You whined and complained and yet Steve thought you still looked adorable and pretty with a pout on your face.

 

He looked and smiled at you fondly, his blue eyes brimming with delight.

 

“What's the dare, Cap?” you asked after you were finished whining.

 

Steve paused and pondered to himself, looking down as he did so. You were tapping your feet onto the ground as you waited for your teammate. He wasn't one to make someone do embarrassing things in front of him or someone else and he didn't exactly want to embarrass you. He wanted you to do something simple.

 

“Go out with me?” He didn't mean to say it in such a questioning manner. Steve felt himself redden at his silliness. He turned to look at you to see your reaction.

 

You had an eyebrow raised at him and a smirk and Steve couldn't help but feel sillier than ever now. He smiled at you sheepishly.

 

“You're too cute, Cap,” you teased and then laughed. “But sure, let's go on a date. Your treat?”

 

Steve nodded, although his cheeks were still tinted pink. “Wanna give it another go?” He received a nod.

 

“Next time go for something more challenging, alright?” It was his turn to nod this time.

 

Then the both of you went again. This time, you had won—you used paper while Steve used rock.

 

“I dare you to paint on Tony's suit of armor! I think drawing daisies and tulips would be nice,” you said with a grin. And Steve looked almost terrified and yet thrilled at what you wanted him to do. “But of course, you don't have to do it! You can just let me dye your hair instead.”

 

“Yes. . .” Steve muttered. “I don't think painting on Tony's armor would be a good idea, [Y/N]. I think I'm choosing dye in lieu of doing the dare.”

 

The grin on the your face broadened. “That's cool, Cap. I've always wanted to see you with your hair in a different color!” you exclaimed. “What color would you like your hair to be?”

 

Steve smiled at you. “Anything sounds nice, [Y/N]. But what do you have in mind?”

 

“Oh, you don't mind me picking out what color we should dye your hair?” You looked ecstatic. You certainly loved the idea of Steve letting you choose.

 

Then he shook his head. “Of course,” he said. “You're good at these. I know whatever color you plan on picking would make me look good. I trust you, [Y/N].”

 

“Cool! Let's go to the mall then!”

* * *

It didn't take that long until you and Steve got back to the compound with the hair dye of your choice. Both of you agreed on dying the Captain's hair auburn.

 

You suggested you dye Steve's hair inside your room because you didn't want to do it anywhere else (and also because you'd like Steve to surprise everyone with the sudden and drastic change). You made sure to check if you and Steve brought all the necessities you needed to for dying the Captain's hair.

 

To say you were excited was an understatement.

 

The moment everything was settled, you shoved Steve onto your desk chair (not purposely though; you were just too excited) before draping a/an [f/c] towel around his shoulders just in case.

 

While you were busy putting on plastic gloves and mixing the dye from a bowl, you didn't notice Steve subtly smelling your towel.

 

It was weird and creepy, yes, but the man just couldn't help himself. Your room smelled nice, you do too, and so does some of your belongings. He'd learned to love your scent.

 

When you finished mixing the dye, you placed the small bowl onto your desk table as you whipped out a small amount out of it. You planned on using your gloved hands instead of using a brush.

 

You first applied dye onto Steve's hair from the back. You were quiet and focused as you worked on his hair. The man didn't really mind the silence; especially since it wasn't awkward and since he had something to do to keep him occupied (which was perfectly stay still on the chair).

 

The procedure went on like that for minutes until you finally finished and decided to put away the things you have used. You of course told Steve to not leave your room until you come back from the kitchen and until the dye was ready to be rinsed off. You also made sure to bring the Captain a glass of water when you returned.

 

Grateful, he thanked you and gave the glass back as you disappeared again to put back the glass onto the sink.

 

On your way back to your room, you stumbled onto Bucky, who was looking for his best friend. Since you didn't want to lie, you told him he was at your room.

 

You've never seen Bucky look so red and shy and become a stuttering mess.

 

You laughed at his reaction and clarified that the two of you weren't doing anything suspicious inside your room. Though Bucky understood, he still gave you a pat on your shoulder as he said that he approved of you and Steve before walking away.

 

So you arrived at your room looking a little red in the face after your encounter with the ex-assassin.

 

You noticed Steve was no longer on the chair the last time you left him. Instead, you spotted him looking through the framed pictures of you and your family from a shelf on the corner of your room.

 

He still had the [f/c] towel draped over his broad shoulders.

 

You approached the man with a smile and asked, “Like anything you see?”

 

Steve glanced over you, smiled, and then nodded as he grabbed the framed picture of you and pointed a finger at it.

 

“Yeah, I like this one actually,” he said casually.

 

You laughed at his response as you shook your head in amusement. “That was smooth, Captain. Real smooth.”

 

He grinned at you and placed the frame back onto the shelf. He resumed on looking onto the small frames of you with your family and friends outside of work.

 

You left him standing in front of the shelf to plop down on your bed and play with your phone. It didn't last a minute before Steve called for your attention.

 

You turned to look at him, seeing that he was holding another small frame and looking back at you sheepishly. You arched an eyebrow at the man.

 

“I like this one,” he told you, approaching you on the bed as he held the frame out towards you. “Can I keep it?”

 

You took the frame out of his big hand to examine the picture. It was another photo of you. You were smiling at the camera and the Tokyo Imperial Palace was just behind you as a background.

 

You were at Japan in a two week vacation that time, and that was also the time when the Accords happened. You only happened to know about it and what happened in the airport once you got back at the compound to see only Tony, Rhodey, and Vision inside.

 

After Tony told you everything, you planned on restoring the Avengers back with the help of Vision. You didn't like how quiet the compound was and how everything changed within just the week you were away.

 

Smiling, you handed the frame back to Steve and bobbed your head. “Sure. Make sure not to frig around on it, alright?”

 

The Captain, understanding what you meant, reddened at your statement as he began sputtering incoherent nonsense. He looked really adorable when he was embarrassed or shy, you thought.

 

“I was just joking, Cap,” you said with a grin.

 

If it was possible, Steve's face became an even darker shade of red as he nodded his head rather vigorously.

 

“O-of course you were j-joking. . .”

* * *

After waiting for half an hour, you finally and immediately rinsed the dye off of Steve's hair inside your bathroom. You also helped the aforementioned dry his hair with the use of a hair dryer.

 

After blowing his hair into perfection, you ruffled his soft, short, and now ginger hair in admiration.

 

“Everyone's gonna flip when they see you with red hair,” you said as you removed your hands from his tresses. “Especially Tony.”

 

Steve chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Especially Tony,” he repeated with a smile, standing up from the chair as he handed you the [f/c] towel. He was already missing the scent of it.

 

The man walked towards the bathroom to look at himself on the mirror. He wasn't gonna lie; he actually looked good with red hair. It seemed like he was twinning with Natasha.

 

Leaving the bathroom, he saw you sitting on your bed on your phone. Seeing as he was out of the bathroom, you approached him and pressed yourself besides him as you held out your hand in the air with your phone in hand.

 

“Let's take a picture, Cap!” you chirped. Steve only nodded and posed for the camera. You pressed the volume button of your phone.

 

After taking a selfie, you grabbed Steve's wrist and dragged him outside your room towards the kitchen. You guessed everyone was there, probably waiting for their orders.

 

This was an everyday problem with the Avengers: none of the members (except Wanda) knew how to cook. They didn't want to hire a cook, nor do they want Wanda to cook for them every day and night. So they settled for takeouts and pizzas.

 

Just as you guessed, everyone (not really) was inside the kitchen and chatting. Even Bucky was interacting with the others, you noticed. This made you smile (and also because of the fact that you were excited to see everyone's reaction regarding Steve).

 

You dragged Steve with you inside the kitchen, Bucky spotting both of you approaching the table.

 

“[Y/N]!” he exclaimed. He craned his neck over to look at the man you were dragging behind you. “And Steve. . .”

 

His last statement came out in a seemingly perplexed whisper as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“You dyed your hair, Steve?” Bucky asked. His question seemed to catch the other's attention as they all turned towards your and Steve's direction.

 

A (dramatic) loud gasp came out of Tony's mouth.

 

“Capsicle! Your hair. . . it's red,” the aforementioned pointed out rather stupidly. “But I thought you loved your gorgeous hair in blond? What made you change your mind?”

 

You and Steve sat besides each other, occupying the seats on Bucky's side. You were grinning from ear to ear. Steve, on the other hand, was smiling sheepishly at his teammates.

 

They were all looking at him as if he had just grown another head.

 

“[Y/N] and I played a game,” he responded, scratching his cheek. “I guess you could say I kind of lost and this is the consequence of losing.”

 

“Natasha's gonna be so surprised with your new hair,” Rhodey commented, earning a hum from Tony. “And Sam's gonna _flip_.”

 

Steve laughed at that.

 

“They can react however they want,” Steve said, no longer feeling as sheepish as he was earlier. “But Natasha's gonna be so proud once I tell her I just got myself a date.”

 

Tony let out what seemed like an obnoxious laugh (“Oho ho ho”) as he leaned towards the now gingerhead male. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the man.

 

“Who's the lucky girl?” he asked.

 

Steve grinned before glancing towards you. You looked back at him with a shy smile, your cheeks getting warm. The others looked at you two, and even though Steve still hasn't answered who the lucky girl was, Tony and the other two already knew who the Captain was talking about.

 

“I may have lost, but at least I got a date from the most beautiful dame I've ever met.”

 

It was you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never dyed my hair and I don't know how one dyes one too so I had to look it up on the internet. I didn't know whether what WikiHow told me was accurate or not, but I'm hoping it is.
> 
> Anyway, how do you think Steve Rogers would look with ginger hair? I can't exactly picture it in my head but he'd probably look hella good.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
